Crecer
by Kaoru Black
Summary: A los once muchas cosas pasan, por ejemplo, descubrir que eres un mago... ¿un momento? ¿La magia existe? ¿Y, si eres un mago nacido de muggles, tendrás que dejar a tus amigos... renunciar a todo lo que conocías sólo por eso? No es muy gratificante esa noticia. "¡No soy un mago, no puedo serlo!".


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling; Recess es propiedad de Walt Disney Television Animation.

Este fanfic participa en el reto "Disney is coming!" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

**Aclaración: **Aunque en sí es una serie también tiene tres películas (_¡Ya están en 5°!; Vuelve a la guardería; Recess: The Movie_) y es una continuación de _Recess: The Movie _pero antes de _¡Ya están en 5°!_... espero que se entienda -.-u

**~Crecer~**

**I. ¿Magia?**

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado un día desde que el plan lunar había fracasado, esas personas que quisieron evitar el recreo estaban pagando por lo que hicieron y sus amigos estarían con él por el resto de las vacaciones de verano; al principio la idea le gustó, por fin estaría con ellos, se molestó cuando se enteró que ellos se habían ido a aquellos campamentos pero gracias a ese "brillante" plan logró que volvieran a estar juntos, se alegró cuando le dijeron que se quedarían mas, ahora, tenía sentimientos encontrados... y eso no le encantó.<p>

Antes que empezara el almuerzo llegó un hombre solicitando hablar con sus padres, en un momento creyó que se trataba de algún viejo amigo o algo así; se equivocó en grande. Él dijo que venía a entregarle una carta muy especial que le cambiaría la vida totalmente, interesado tomó la carta y escuchó atentamente lo que tenía que decirles y ¡¿acaso había lógica ahí!? No, no había; ¿desde cuándo la magia pasó a ser algo más que un mito? ¿En qué momento las personas podían tener esa capacidad especial? Y, lo más importante, ¿por qué, hasta ahora, se venía enterando que era un... mago? ¿Por qué no pudo ser antes? _¿Por qué?_

Vagando por sus recuerdos no encontró ninguna cosa rara que llegó a hacer... corrección, no halló ningún indicio de magia accidental. No, era imposible que sea un mago; era totalmente inverosímil la situación.

—... Con lo que ha sucedido se le ha olvidado decirnos su nombre —indicó su hermana mayor que tenía dieciocho años, de pelo y ojos café: Rebecca, al hombre rubio* de ojos negros.

Ante esa pregunta le prestó algo de atención, todavía estaba aturdido por la información dada... la verdad, no existía la _lógica _en las palabras que dijo antes; ¿o era que no quería _aceptar _lo que resultó ser? ¿No quería _reconocer _la existencia del mundo _mágico_? Sencillamente su mente era un total torbellino y sus sentimientos aun estaban encontrados.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó el invitado, sonrió un poco apenado—. Soy Neville Longbottom, maestro del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Aparentaba ser un hombre noble aunque, por alguna desconocida razón, tenía unas cuantas cicatrices esparcidas en sus mejillas y brazos. Decidió no interesarse en eso, por el momento.

La sala se quedó en un silencio poco común.

Neville volvió a hablar—: Sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti, Detweiler, pero eres un mago y lo has sido desde que naciste.

—¿Mi hijo desde que nació es un... bueno, mago? —preguntó con cierta timidez su madre.

T.J supo que absolutamente nadie de su parentela asimilaba todavía _esa_ información, tampoco era como si fuera sencillo. Se medio impacientó cuando miró como Longbottom se quedaba callado, éste buscaba la mejor manera para explicarlo; sabía de primera mano que explicar esa clase de cosas era muy complicado, después de todo le costó mucho convencer a la anterior familia de la verdad. Supo que no todas las personas reaccionaban igual, lo que para él fue una completa alegría para los Detweiler era algo fuera de lo ordinario; debió, como mínimo, intuirlo cuando la Directora le dijo que era un mago nacido de muggles.

—Así es —dijo finalmente—. Hay personas que en su sangre llevan esa (por así decirlo) habilidad especial, no es que ser mago sea malo ni nada por el estilo pero conlleva una gran responsabilidad —sonrió un poco al terminar su explicación.

—¿Cómo supieron que T.J es mago? —preguntó con cierto recelo Becky, quien se cruzó de brazos y miraba a Neville de manera analítica.

—En Hogwarts hay un listado con las personas que, posiblemente, sean magos o no; el nombre de Detweiler se inscribió.

—¡NO! —gritó T.J finalmente, si alguien ajeno a esa escena lo viera se sorprendería de verlo enfadado— ¡No soy mago y no puedo serlo! ¡Yo nunca hice magia accidental así que no me venga con disparates!

Longbottom no se sorprendió por esos gritos, la mayoría de los magos/brujas nacido de muggles reaccionaban de manera similar. Calmar a la anterior niña fue _algo _costoso pero lo logró y le hizo ver que se equivocó, que era bruja; esa niña se veía, a simple vista, que tenía un poco de carácter y lo verificó en cuanto soltó la noticia, sin embargo, T.J era completamente diferente a ella: él se mantuvo en silencio como tratando de creerlo, al final explotó. Así que, ¿cómo lo calmaría? Quizá usaría el recurso de "hacerlo recordar los destellos de magia", en palabras de los padres de la niña.

—¿Has hecho alguna cosa a la que no le encontraras explicación? —consultó con calma.

Esa frase descolocó a T.J, ¿alguna cosa extraordinaria?

—Bueno, una vez cuando tenía cinco años hice que una galletas bajaran (¿o levitaran?) de la repisa más alta hacia el suelo —dijo mirando al techo, claramente trataba de recordar algo más; desistió al no poder hacerlo—... me convencí de que fue producto de mi imaginación —concluyó la frase cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso es magia accidental —sonrió Longbottom.

T.J medio abrió la boca, estupefacto. Ahora que regresaba a una que otra memoria suya, sí. Habían muestras que era un mago pero nunca lo creyó, pensó que estaba imaginándolo todo y, como no había llegado él, siguió con ese pensamiento y no se lo dijo a nadie.

—¿Por qué hasta ahora nos dice? —cuestionó, con duda, su padre.

—Porque ya cumplió la edad requerida para entrar a Hogwarts: once años —respondió Neville con su habitual calma.

Los Detweiler se vieron entre sí, era factible creer todo eso. Quisieran o no tendrían que aceptar la existencia de la magia, aunque no sea tan... verosímil. Por su parte T.J simplemente veía al hombre mientras muchas preguntas azotaban su mente: ¿volvería a ver a sus amigos? ¿A dónde quedaba Hogwarts? ¿Sería capaz de recuperar su vida? ¡Debía de saber la respuesta! De lo contrario no conseguiría calmarse, al final optó por volver a su comportamiento de siempre ya que aunque fuera algo sin precedentes estaba ocurriendo así que, por el momento, resolvería una de sus dudas.

—¿Volveré a ver a mis amigos, señor Longbottom? —cuestionó esperando, anhelando, que la respuesta fuera "sí".

Neville lo miró con ligera tristeza, conociendo la respuesta y afirmando que le diría la _casi_ misma reacción que aquella niña. Pensó, de nuevo, en que tendría que decirle la dolorosa respuesta, él nunca fue feliz lastimando a los demás ¡y menos si son niños de once! Pero, por el bien del Estatuto Secreto, tenía que ser así —aunque no le agradara, para nada—.

—No, ellos no tienen que saber que eres mago —contestó omitiendo parte de la información.

Demasiadas sorpresas no eran buenas en un sólo día.

Los Detweiler interpretaron casi de la misma manera la información y, aunque no eran tan parecidas, eran igual de injustas. Para T.J ahora sí que fue un giro de trescientos sesenta grados: ¡primero le dicen que era un mago y luego que tendría que dejar a sus amigos! No, no ¡NO! No quería dejarlos de lado, no quería que pensaran cosas que no son. ¡Ser un mago es tan injusto, él nunca pidió serlo... en este momento quería volver a ser normal! Pero, ¿era posible volver a ser lo que nunca pudo ser? La respuesta era obvia pero no la aceptaría, ¡ni pensarlo!

Su mente le jugó una mala pasada al hacer que rememorara todas las veces que hizo magia accidental, como él se auto-convenció que era su imaginación. No quería, no... pero ¿dónde se había ido el T.J optimista, él que no se dejaba vencer así como así? ¡¿Dónde se fue?! Sin lugar a duda desapareció en cuanto Neville soltó la noticia. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasaría con sus amigos? Recordó que se prometieron, ayer, que estarían juntos y jugarían por las siguientes diez semanas que aun quedaban y luego irían a quinto de primaria.

Y por culpa de la magia _todo_ se echó a perder.

Adiós a jugar con sus amigos, a estar con ellos por diez semanas, a ir a esa escuela ¡adiós a todo! En este momento desearía que todo fuera un sueño pero no lo era, lo sabía porque se pellizcó el antebrazo cuando Neville dijo "Eres un mago"; miró a Longbottom y meditó en la mejor manera para hacer la siguiente pregunta, que sin duda tendría una respuesta que no le gustaría, ni en lo más mínimo.

—¿Si no los volveré a ver, señor Longbottom, qué pasará con ellos? —comenzó con su consulta, no apartó sus ojos de él.

De nuevo Neville sintió un poquito de pena por T.J, pobre niño.

—Hay dos opciones: una, te alejas _totalmente_ de ellos; dos, no te recordarán —la voz algo seria de Neville le hizo querer no saber a qué se refería con "no te recordarán"—. ¿Cuál escoges, Detweiler?

—Alejarme —¡Vaya! Nunca pensó que una palabra le fuera a doler tanto.

Sus padres y Becky miraban la escena con un revoltijo de sentimientos.

—Bien, ahora que ya hemos aclarado esto, ven conmigo —al ver que Becky iba a decir algo, acotó con calma—; no se preocupen, sólo quiero llevarlo a conocer a una de sus futuras compañeras —le sonrió a la muchacha.

—De acuerdo pero traígalo pronto —accedió la madre del niño, aun estaba un poco impactada.

El aludido asintió.

* * *

><p><strong>II. Explicaciones.<strong>

* * *

><p>Longbottom y Detweiler llegaron rápidamente a un parque que el segundo conocía muy bien, aunque eso no evitó que preguntara:<p>

—¿Cómo llegamos tan rápido, señor?

—Nos Aparecimos —T.J ladeó un poco la cabeza, ¿Aparecer?—, es como teletransportarse —añadió para comprensión del menor.

Se quedaron en silencio y caminaron por todo el lugar sin mucha prisa. T.J se puso a pensar si la reacción que tuvo al principio fue la mejor, es decir, por mucho que no comprendiera toda la situación ¿haberle gritado al hombre fue lo mejor? Si bien no lo conocía de ningún lado y era un mago —aunque esas cicatrices eran un poco intrigantes, como si hubiera estado en algún tipo de combate. Desistió nuevamente, no era algo que le incumbiera— ¿podía estar mintiendo? ¿Sería algún tipo de broma pesada? Al comienzo, quizá, pudo llegar a pensarlo sin embargo ¿ahora? No lo aseguraba con la misma fuerza de antes; además, nadie podía hacer tal jugarreta, era muy pesada.

¿Y si el mundo mágico en verdad existía? Entonces, ¿por qué nadie más sabía de su existencia? ¿Acaso no querían que nadie supiera de ellos? ¿Odiaban a las persona no-mágicas? ¡¿Cuál era la respuesta a sus preguntas?! Si bien el tema de sus amigos todavía le causaba dolor pero ¿era lo importante en el momento? Antes de _Aparecerse_ la respuesta era un seguro "sí", no obstante en este instante ya lo dudaba. ¿Por qué?

—Señor Longbottom —dijo, tenía que sacarse una de las primeras dudas que lo carcomían desde el inicio de ese día—, ¿la magia siempre ha existido?

El profesor volvió a sonreír, se veía más tranquilo T.J.

—Era de esperarse que me preguntaras eso —susurró para sí, luego respondió en voz alta—. Sí, la magia siempre ha existido sólo que los muggles (personas no-mágicas) no saben de su existencia ya que podrían aprovecharse de nosotros.

—¿Cómo? —inconscientemente consultó con una pizca de incredulidad.

—Creyendo que nuestra magia puede arreglar todos sus problemas pero, aunque te sorprenda, la magia no lo hace todo... hay un límite —Longbottom mantuvo su sonrisa pero, por unos segundos, su mirada se ensombreció ya que recordó a sus padres; sacudió un poco su cabeza, no valía la pena entristecerse por lo que ya pasó... hace más de veinte años._  
><em>

Se mordió un poco el labio para no preguntarle nada a Neville, se veía un muy dolido con lo qué sea que recordó; prefirió cambiar de tema—: ¿A dónde vamos, señor?

En el fondo, Longbottom le agradeció que mantuviera su curiosidad al margen. Se recompusó lo más rápido y contestó—: A los columpios, sé que allá está Armbruster.

¿Armbruster? Ese apellido le sonaba pero no recordaba de dónde.

Pasaron dos minutos para que llegaran a ese lugar, encontraron sentada —meciéndose con la cabeza agachada— a una niña caucásica con el pelo rubio y de ojos negros, esa chiquilla se le hizo parecida a Detweiler. ¿Dónde la había visto antes? Neville y él se acercaron a la Armbruster, quien estaba sollozando; ¿esa voz... será ella? Al oír que se aproximan levantó la cara y ahí estaba, la última persona a la que esperaría ver en esa situación.

—¿Ashley A.? —cuestionó mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos.

Ella reaccionó a la defensiva:

—Detweiler —prácticamente siseó.

Longbottom miró interesando la escena, ¿se conocían?

—¿Ella será mi compañera de Hogwarts?

Ante esa línea Ashley se incorporó de golpe, como si lo que hubiera oído fuera totalmente increíble. Pensó en que si conocía ese colegio él también era un... mago, estaba en ese parque ya que le dijo a Neville que necesitaba pensar un rato en la decisión que tomaría con respecto a sus amigas; así que el profesor se marchó dejándola sola y, aprovechando eso, comenzó a llorar por la rabia que sentía: ¡se alejaría de todo y de todos así que razón tenía para hacerlo! No era de las personas que mostrara sus debilidades pero, a veces, era necesario. Se limpió las lágrimas y puso su semblante de siempre: burla y superioridad con un toque de desdén.

—Sí —respondió, ojeó a Ashley—, ¿ya te decidiste?

—Sí, prefiero alejarme de mis amigas a que les borres la memoria —comentó con muchísima seguridad.

T.J parpadeó cinco veces, a eso se refería.

—No sabía que se conocían —mencionó Longbottom sin salir del ligero estupor en el que se encontraba.

Ashley bufó con disimulo—: Vamos a la misma primaria.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —se aventuró a decir T.J.

Neville suspiró suavemente al tiempo que observaba a Armbruster y Detweiler; por mucho que trataran de encumbrirlo —por distintas razones— él se daba cuenta que en el fondo estaban muy tristes por dejar a sus amigos, ¿les decía de una vez lo referente al Estatuto Secreto o dejaba que lo averiguaran por ellos mismo? No, sería demasiado para los niños haber tomado esa decisión sin saberlo, lo mínimo que les debía era eso.**  
><strong>

—La circunstancia por la que separaran de sus amistades es —con eso logró ganarse la atención de los niños, quienes anhelantes esperaban que les dijeran eso— por el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico: consiste en que nadie que no tenga conexión a nuestro mundo se entere de la existencia de la magia.

Los niños comprendieron y no preguntaron nada más sobre ese tema. Neville lo agradeció.

—¿Dónde conseguiré lo que necesito? —curioseó Ashley, la verdad era que ahora le comenzó a interesar el mundo mágico; por mucho que le desagradaba.

—En el Callejón Diagón —respondió con simpleza, le dio una sonrisa a la niña. Ésta lo ignoró y "fingió" un gesto de sorpresa.

T.J se sintió parcialmente ignorando por lo que se apresuró a interpelar—: ¿Dónde queda y cuándo iremos?

—Está en una de los pasajes del Charing Cross Road, una calle de Londres muggle —explicó mientras a los chicos, a Armbruster por unos segundos, se le iluminaron los ojos; como de quien ansiaba saber más—. Acudiremos en dos días, ¿les molestaría que fueran los Detweiler y Armbruster juntos?

—No —respondió el chico.

—Sí —refutó la chica.

—¿Sí o no? —cuestionó confuso, ¿no se podían poner de acuerdo?

—Sí/No —contestaron al unísono, se miraron mutuamente por breves segundos—: Sí —al parecer llegaron a un acuerdo silencioso.

Longbottom veía a los niños con diversión, parecía que no se llevaban nada bien.

—Muy bien: en dos días iré con los Armbruster, luego con los Detweiler —antes que Ashley pudiera abrir la boca para refutar Neville explicó—; primero una familia y luego la otra, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>III. Magia.<strong>

* * *

><p>Habían pasado cuarenta y ocho horas desde ese momento así que, en ese instante, estaba con el profesor Longbottom caminando con su familia por casi todo Charing Cross Road; no fue tan difícil ir hasta Londres dado que sólo tuvieron que Aparecerse cerca de ahí, se estaba fijando en cualquier avenida o calle que tuviera el letrero: "Callejón Diagón", pero no estaba colgado ninguno. ¿Si no estaba allí entonces dónde? Prefirió mantenerse callado ya que nunca visitó antes Inglaterra —correctamente nunca viajó antes de ese día—, de reojo podía ver como Becky se hallaba admirada por la mueblería de los ingleses. Sus padres también lo estaban no obstante él preferiría ir ya a "Londres mágico", se encontraban en "Londres muggle".<p>

Neville se detuvo y giró —entró— hacia un callejón que no tenía salida, se mantuvo a la expectativo cuando lo vio sacar una varita: la movió —después de ponerla en una parte específica del muro de ladrillo— a través de tres ladrillos horizontes y después dos verticales... ¡se abrió una especie de pasadizo secreto! Soltó un "Wow" en cuanto entró a un pub —muy bien cuidado y debidamente amueblado—. Ese lugar era, en palabras de Longbottom, el Caldero Chorreante.

Al no más ingresar una mujer rubia de ojos azules saludó a Neville con un gesto amigable, estaba vestida de manera extraña.

—También me alegro de verte, Hannah —devolvió el gesto; le susurró algo al oído, ella asintió con la cabeza y se volteó a donde estaba los Detweiler.

—Encantada de conocerlos —empezó a decir con una voz agradable, para sorpresa de la familia tenía un tipo de cicatriz en su antebrazo izquierdo. Daba la sensación de que le cayó algo pesado ahí—, soy la esposa de Neville: Hannah.

—Igualmente, soy Clarisse** Detweiler —se presentó una mujer de cabellera café y con los ojos del mismo color.

—Mi nombre es Joey**, su esposo —ahora fue un hombre con el pelo café un poco oscurecido, tenía los ojos verdes.

—Me llamo Becky —dijo una mujer, poseía el tono de pelo de Joey pero con los ojos de Clarisse—, soy su hija.

—Y yo —dudo en sí presentarse con su nombre o con su apodo, se decantó por decir su nombre completo—: soy Theodore Jasper Detweiler pero si quiere dígame T.J, señora Longbottom.

Hannah le miró un poco enternecida, dijo—: De acuerdo, te llamaré T.J.

En seguida se despidieron y continuaron caminando a través del Caldero Chorreante, una vez salieron de ahí pudieron notar a un montón de tiendas sumándole a varios magos/brujas que andaban por las calles; él estaba impresionado con la cantidad de cosas —algunas— mágicas que se podían ver por medio de las vitrinas, era en una palabra: impactante. Clarisse y Joey detuvieron a unos "hipnotizados" Becky y T.J cuando Neville lo hizo.

—¿Trae la carta? —le consultó a Clarisse, ella asintió y sacó un sobre que a simple vista se notaba que fue abierto, en efecto así era— Fantástico, por favor lea la otra hoja ya que ahí aparece lo que necesita su hijo —pidió amable—, si le parece bien lo haremos por partes: primero el uniforme, los libros y el resto del equipo.

—No le veo problema —admitió Joey—, léelo.

—Necesitará —empezó a leer Clarisse, quien se ganó la atención de su esposa y sus hijos. Neville, por su parte, sonrió con meláncolia—:

_Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)._

_Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario._

_Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)._

_Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)._

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)_

_LIBROS._

_El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk._

_Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot._

_Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling._

_Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch._

_Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore._

_Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger._

_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander._

_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble._

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO._

_Una varita._

_Un caldero (peltre, medida dos)._

_Un juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_Un telescopio._

_Una balanza de latón._***

Becky, por encima de la carta, recitó extrañada—: "_Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo***_", no sabía que se permitiera llevar mascotas.

—Claro que se permite, señorita Detweiler, pero es opcional —explicó Longbottom.

—¿Porqué los de primer año no pueden tener escobas propias? —preguntó Joey sin entender, en cuanto leyó la última línea.

—Sencillo —comenzó a decir y recordó su primera clase de Vuelo, se deshizó de ese pensamiento en seguida—: es para evitar que se lastimen, normalmente se llevan escobas los estudiantes que juegan quidditch (el deporte más popular del mundo mágico). Podrás practicarlo si lo deseas Detweiler, pero será hasta tu segundo año.

—Eso me recuerda, ¿cuánto tiempo tendrá que ir a Hogwarts y cómo pagaremos todo? —preguntó una Clarisse preocupada, no quería que por cuestiones como esas su hijo no estudiara— No tenemos cómo costearlo.

—No se preocupen por eso —trató de calmar a la familia—, Hogwarts tiene una bóveda que se utiliza cuando entran nacidos de muggles y sólo tendrá que ir por siete años, además que podrán verlo en las vacaciones —los Detweilers asintieron en compresión y alivio—; comencemos con las compras.

* * *

><p><strong>IV. Despedidas.<strong>

* * *

><p>Desde hace un mes que recibió la carta de Hogwarts, para este momento ya había aceptado completamente que era un mago y, con cada día que pasaba, un número más era tachado del calendario; estaba tan emocionado que decidió ir a comprar el último número del Señor Fusión., no se dio cuenta de que cinco niños lo seguían intrigados por su peculiar comportamiento.<p>

—Más le vale que tenga una buena razón para evitarnos —gruñó una niña pelinegra de ojos asiáticos, llevaba una gorra naranja de entrenamiento; se veía sumamente molesta.

—Tranquila Spinelli —dijo un chico rubio de huesos grandes—, seguramente tiene algún problema.

—Es completamente improbable, Mickey —intervinó una chica pecosa con el cabello rojo-café, sus dientes eran al estilo cástor—, es más viable que tenga un asunto en el que no tiene jurisdicción —terminó moviendo sus grandes gafas con forma hexágonal de arriba hacia abajo.

—¿Y si ya no quiere ser nuestro amigo? —se aventuró a decir un muchacho bajito, con el pelo rubio en picos y con lentes de color azul; su semblante decayó ante esa suposición.

El quinteto se sumergió en un silencio algo incómodo, aunque fuera algo descabellado tenía su lógica ya que los estuvo "evitando" desde que concluyó el plan lunar.

Un chico que tenía su pelo negro al estilo afro y que tenía dos bandas deportivas amarillas cada una en una muñeca, dijo—: Recuerda que hablamos de T.J, Gus, así que concuerdo con Gretchen: debe tener un asunto de fuerza mayor.

—Hablando del rey de roma, el que se asoma —comentó Mickey mirando al aludido que venía saliendo de esa tienda.

Sin miramientos, Spinelli se interpuso en su camino y parloteó con rudeza—: Explícate, T.J.

—¿Eh? —fue lo único ya que se confundió, ¿a qué se refería?

—Lo que queremos saber es —comenzó Vince con su calma característica—: ¿por qué te has alejado? —preguntó poniendo una mano sobre Theodore.

El antes mencionado tragó en seco; ¡se suponía que se alejaría de ellos! No les podía decir que era un mago, entonces qué; se calmó un poco y repasó en su mente todo lo que, hasta el momento, sabía de Hogwarts: era un colegio al que se iría por diez meses, sólo determinadas personas podían ingresar... listo, ya poseía la excusa perfecta, ahora solamente necesitaba recordar el nombre del internado al que Joey asistió.

Muy bien, ahora sí todo era infalible.

—Lo que pasa es que iré a Hacked**** —empezó a decir/mentir Detweiler—, es un internado en el que estaré por diez meses. No creo que me puedan ver de ahora en adelante, lo siento; si no he estado con ustedes es que estuve preparando todo lo que necesitaré, me emociona demasiado ir allá.

—¿Por qué no te podemos ver más —cuestionó Gretchen acercándose un poco a su amigo—, es que ocultas algo?

—No —respondió tranquilo, sabía que no era lo correcto ocultar la verdad pero quería que sus amigos lo recordaran—, lo que pasa es que Becky fue trasladada a New York y Hacked queda allá —lo de su hermana no era mentira: ella trabajaba en una franquicia internacional: Floppy Burger, que vendían hamburguesa y ella fue ascendida a asistente del gerente de esa ciudad.

—Entiendo —decía Gus deprimido.

—Lo lamento —se volvió a disculpar Theodore mientras avanzaba apresurado hacia su casa, le dolió mentirles y ver sus caras entristecidas pero era lo mejor.

Siguió caminando mientras, levemente, los veía despedirse con un gesto de mano que devolvió. Leer el comic de Señor Fusión ya no le hacía tanta ilusión como antes de verlos; suspiró un poco y prefirió irse a su parque favorito, el mismo en donde vio a Ashley A., al llegar se encontró de nuevo con ella: se hallaba un poco deprimida; se encaminó hacia dónde estaba y preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?

Ashley le miró con aparente enfado, respondió con fastidio—: No, no lo estoy —miró a la lejanía, estaba sentada en el columpio.

—¿Me dirías que te preocupa —T.J se sentó en el columpio de al lado, se agarró de las cadenas de metal—, Ashley A.?

Los ojos de la chica centellaron con furia— No me digas "Ashley A." —terminó por lo bajo.

—Tiene que ver con Las Ashley —no preguntó, afirmó.

—Sí. Les dije que me iría a un internado y que no volverían a ver por unos años —empezó a relatar lo que pasó hace unos días—, no les agradó la noticia, les tomó cerca de un día para volver a dirigirme la palabra —sonrió un poco—; "nos mantendremos en contacto", me dijo Ashley B. y yo asentí. No preguntaron mucho sobre a dónde iría (cosa que agradezco) pero...

—Las extrañarás muchísimo —completó T.J. Ashley asintió nuevamente.

—No vayas a pensar cosas que no son Detweiler —dijo la niña— pero, al conocernos, lo mejor sería que fueramos algo cercanos en Hogwarts; sólo los primeros días y llámame "Armbruster".

—De acuerdo —accedió, en el fondo había estado esperando para preguntarle lo mismo—. ¿Nuestas familias pueden ir juntas?

—No le veo el problema.

* * *

><p><strong>V. Viaje.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ya llegó el uno de septiembre, Neville había ido a la casa de los Detweiler y Armbruster. Los llevó al andén de King's Cross, si bien podía simplemente haberse Aparecido con ellos prefirió que conocieran la ruta, a los niños no les molestó en lo absoluto, es más, sus ojos brillaban emocionado —aunque una no lo admitiera— por saber cómo sería Hogwarts. Gracias a los Armbruster iban en un avión privado, donde todo se mantenía en silencio por diferentes razones: Rebecca mandaba mensajes de textos, Clarisse y Joey miraban a través de la ventana, T.J leía <span>Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos<span>, Ashley se limaba las uñas mientras que sus padres miraban todo analíticamente; por su parte Neville estaba intrigado por ese aparato muggle pero no preguntó nada.

Aunque fuera sorprendente, todos se hallaban sumidos en un cómodo silencio.

Selene y Daniel Armbruster ojeaban disimuladamente a los Detweiler, por lo poco que oían decir a su hija los creyeron más... habladores pero, contra todo su pronóstico, resultaron ser más recatados. Decidieron seguirse concentrando en sus asuntos.

Tras dos horas de vuelo llegaron a King's Cross, con ayuda de unos mayordomos bajaron todo lo que necesitaban los niños —a Selene y Daniel les pareció descortés no hacerlo—, no se perdían ni el más mínimo detalle sobre ese lugar, habían varias personas que circulaban por ahí; Clarisse mantenía sus ojos en los número de los andenes, al llegar al nueve y diez frunció el ceño, ¿y dónde estaba el andén nueve y tres cuartos?

—Antes que lo pregunten, el andén nueve y tres cuartos está entre el nueve y diez, sólo que los muggles no lo pueden ver —dijo Neville, ambas familias asintieron en comprensión—. Para llegar al Expreso tienen que atravesar el muro.

—¿Y si se estrellan? —preguntó con frialdad Daniel, no se le apetecía que su hija quedara en ridículo.

—Nadie se estrella contra el —respondió; al instante recordó su segundo año y el incidente que tuvieron dos de sus amigos, no sabía cómo se impactaron mas no era algo que ellos debieran conocer—. Si tienen pánico, corran —aconsejó.

Selene, Daniel, Clarisse y Joey le miraron desconfiando de sus palabras, por muy mago que fuera era imposible que no les pasara eso a sus hijos. Era ilógico.

—Observen —pidió con amabilidad el profesor. Se encaminó con tranquilidad hacia el muro y, cuando faltaba un paso para que chocara contra el muro, lo atravesó.

—Increíble —susurró Selene al momento que Neville volvía con ellos.

Después que todos atravesaran el muro llegaron a la estación, estaba un enorme tren cuya inscripción en el letrero era: _Expreso de Hogwarts_, inmediatamente Longbottom se fue alegando que debía de estar en Hogwarts antes que llegaran los estudiantes. Clarisse y Joey despidieron a su hijo, Rebecca aconsejó a su hermanito que no se metiera en problemas el primer día; Selene y Daniel le pidieron a Ashley que escogiera muy bien sus amistades, que no fuera un cualquiera. Luego de eso los dos subieron al vehículo y entraron en el primer vagón que vieron, partieron con rumbo a ese colegio cuando los demás alumnos subieron al ferrocarril.

—¿Aun leyendo ese libro? —inquirió Ashley mirando por la ventana.

—Es interesante —dijo pasando a la siguiente página.

Armbruster entornó los ojos, al menos daba las gracias que mantenía la boca cerrada.

* * *

><p><strong>VI. Selección.<strong>_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Una vez que entraron a Hogwarts fueron conducidos por el Sub-Director Flitwick, un hombre con la estatura de un duende, los guió a través de una puerta y los llevó a un vestíbulo de entrada —gigantesco—. El profesor Filius continuó llevando a los de primer año hasta que ingresaron a una habitación completamente vacía, fuera de donde estuvieron antes.<p>

Con nerviosismo oyeron las palabras del Sub-Director.

—Bienvenidos al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería —comentó el profesor—. Antes que ocupen sus lugares en las mesas del Gran Comedor deberán ser seleccionados para una de las cuatro casas, éstas son: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Luego de que sepan a que hasta pertenecerán durante su instancia en Hogwarts, tomarán clases con el resto de los compañeros que les toque y pasarán el tiempo libre en su respectiva sala común; sus acciones les contarán o restarán puntos a su casa. Al final de la jornada escolar sólo una casa será premiada con la copa de las casas. La ceremonia empezará en breve, les aconsejo que se arreglen lo mejor posible —con esas últimas palabras Flitwick se retiró.*****

—¿Y se puede saber cómo se hará la selección? —habló en voz alta Ashley de muy mala gana.

Una chiquilla pelirroja y con los ojos café respondió—: Sev dijo que lo hace el Sombrero Seleccionador: un viejo objeto fabricado en el medioevo.

Armbruster asintió en comprensión.

—Pues a mi me dijeron que el Sombrero te lee los pensamientos —añadió un castaño de ojos marrones—... ¡qué horror!

A los minutos de que algunos hicieran suposiciones sobre el antes mencionado cachivache y otros intentaran arreglarse, volvió a llegar el Sub-Director.

—Ya está todo listo, síganme —pidió con su aguda vocecita.

Todos los hicieron temerosos por lo que pudiera pasar, ingresaron a través de unas puertas dobles y vieron que a muchísimos estudiantes que clavaron sus pupilas en ellos. T.J se puso repentinamente asustado por lo que tuviera que pasar allá y Ashley prefirió actuar con indiferencia, la pelirroja de antes mencionó que allí estaba el Sombrero encima de un taburete; si antes los demás no estaban asustados, ahora, sí.

En el viejo sombrero apareció una boca, comenzó a cantar:

_Oh, podrás verme viejo y parecerte desdeñoso_

_pero te aseguro que soy engañoso._

_(Siempre) Veo lo que está en ti._

_(Aunque) No lo pienses así._

_Soy muy capaz de ver tu potencial, _

_para guiarte a tu ideal;_

_por mucho que no lo veas por ti,_

_yo sé que está ahí._

_Cuatro son las casas que están aquí,_

_sólo a una tu podrás ir._

_No importa cuál sea. _

_No importa dónde estés._

_(Gryffindor) Osados y nobles;_

_(Ravenclaw) Creativos e inteligentes; _

_(Hufflepuff) Leales y perseverantes;_

_(Slytherin) Astutos y de grandes fines._

_¡Quita todo miedo! Que no te servirá de nada,_

_ni aunque pienses en la nada,_

_evitará que te delege una casa.******_

La canción terminó pero eso no evitó lo siguiente.

—Cuando oígan su nombre —llamó Flitwick, quien se ganó la atención de todos los de primero—, se acercan y se sienta en el taburete para que el Sombrero diga a qué casa estarán —abrió el pergamino y empezó a decir los nombres de los estudiantes—. ¡Armbruster, Ashley!

La antes mencionada se encaminó hacia el banquillo y se sentó, inmediatamente oyó una voz.

—_Tiene bastante osadía.__ Además de astucia, obtiene lo que quiere con eso —_comentó en su mente.

Ashley se puso un poco inquieta, dijo— _¿Y eso qué significa?_

_—Que estoy entre dos casas pero, al final, ésta es la perfecta para usted; te colocó en... _¡SLYTHERIN!

La casa plateada y verde aplaudió ante su nueva compañera. Ashley se fue emocionada allí y tomó asiento.

El profesor Flitwick siguió nombrando a los alumnos, hasta que llegó a— ¡Detweiler, Theodore!

Si no fuera por su apellido, él no hubiera respondido —estaba acostumbrado a "T.J" no a su primer nombre—. Corrió angustiado hacia el sombrero y se lo colocó, nervioso.

—_Es muy valiente, lo veo. Su mente es una diamante en bruto._

_—¿Eso quiere decir? —_pensó ansioso.

—_Te pongo en... _¡RAVENCLAW!

Ahora fue el turno de ellos para aplaudirle a su nuevo integrante.

El Sub-Director prosiguió nombrando a cada alumno, todas las casas poco a poco iban adquiriendo nuevos integrantes. Sólo faltaban dos estudiantes para ser seleccionado, la primera era.

—¡Potter, Lily!

La niña, que apodó a alguien "Sev", caminó efusiva hacia allá.

—_¿__Otra Potter, eh? Parecen que se reproducen en manada (no tanto como los Weasley, que parecen interminables). En fin; veo que hay cierto grado de valentía en ti, además que te has propuesta a probar tu valía (casi) a cualquier costo, no me la dejas muy fácil... definitivamente te vas a... _¡HUFFLEPUFF!

La antes mencionada casa vitoreó a la nueva inquilina.

—¡Weasley, Hugo!

Con cierto recato Hugo, el chico que dio la característica del sombrero, avanzó hacia el taburete y se sentó.

—_¿Eres el último? Espero que sí, en verdad que parecen interminables..._

_—Por favor, has tu trabajo —_pidió/pensó.

—_Entendido. Veo algo de inteligencia y una notoria valentía, también una predisposición para demostrar que tu apellido no sólo es célebre; ya sé, tú estarás muy bien en... _¡GRYFFINDOR!

La casa escarlata y dorada aplaudió a su nuevo integrante.

Y así un nuevo año había iniciado en Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios: <strong>Hello! ¿Qué tal les pareció el fanfic? ¿Bueno, malo, regular, del asco?

No saben cuánto me costó hacerlo, fue difícil... jejeje, por eso me tardé tanto :DD

Decidí meter a T.J y Ashley en la Tercera Generación y sí, he respetado todo el canon ;D

En fin, aclararé unas cosas sobre el fanfic.

*En los libros de Harry Potter, Neville es rubio no pelinegro.

**Al desconocer los nombres de los padres de Rebecca (Becky) y T.J les inventé los nombre, al igual que a los padres de Ashley.

***Fragmento sacado del primero libro de Harry Potter.

****Hacked viene de las palabras: **Hawk **qué significa '_Halcón_' y **Wicked **cuyo significado es '_Malicioso_'. Lo que la traducción de Hacked sería: '_Halcón Malicioso_'. Se me hizo interesante ponerlo así :D

*****Sinceramente no encontré mejor manera de hacer un discurso ¬¬' creo que no cambió mucho al que decía Minerva.

******La canción es completamente mía, ¿quedó bien?

Ahora, sobre **Recess **simplemente explicaré un poco sobre los protagonistas.

**T.J **a él siempre le decían así: "T.J" aunque se supiera su nombre completo (Theodore Jasper).

**Ashley A. **Forma parte del grupo "Las Ashley", sus integrantes son cuatro chicas multimillonarias cuyo primer nombre es Ashley (¬¬), están: Ashley A., Ashley B. (Boulet), Ashley T. (Tomassian) y Ashley Q. (Quinlet). De manera no oficial está Ashley S. (Spinelli), sólo por nombre, no por que en verdad sea parte de ese grupo.


End file.
